A mastectomy may involve removal of all or part of a patient's breast tissue and nipple. Following a mastectomy, the patient may undergo a breast reconstruction procedure that involves placing a breast implant under the pectoralis major muscle to provide the patient with the look and feel of a natural breast. Breast reconstruction may also involve the reconstruction or replacement of a breast nipple.
It has been proposed to reconstruct or replace a nipple by implanting a rolled piece of a biologic material. The prosthesis may resemble a cylinder that is sutured in place.
It has also been proposed to reconstruct or replace a nipple by implanting a tube-like cylinder of material that does not overlap itself.